


Leaves on the Line

by timeladyleo



Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyleo/pseuds/timeladyleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adverse weather leads to cancellations and dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaves on the Line

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Bryn's fault. All of it :P I also know approximately no things about trains or train stations.

The Manager was not in any way, shape or form a morning person. He relied on the Driver to wake him up, luring him out of bed with coffee. He was glad to come downstairs every morning to see his mug sitting next to a half eaten pile of toast on the kitchen counter. 

The first thing the Manager noticed upon waking up that morning, apart from the sudden cold from the Driver getting up, was the ferocious howl of the wind. He stayed in bed for another half hour after the Driver got up, not wanting to give up the warm duvet for what sounded like the merciless chill of outside. Eventually, he forced himself up and down the stairs to say a proper good morning and wake himself up with caffeine. 

A lukewarm cup of coffee was sat waiting for him on the counter, just too cold from having been made just too long ago. The Driver was nowhere to be seen. After waiting five minutes, sipping on his coffee pulling a conflicted face of disgust but not wanting to waste his drink, the Manager decided that the Driver probably wasn't going to return set wandered off to look for him. 

The Driver was sat on the sofa in the living room, frowning. Immediately the Manager rushed over, worried that something was wrong. "Has something happened, love? What's the matter?" 

Glancing up at the Manager, the Driver sighed. "The Station Manager called." 

"What did she have to say?" 

"There are leaves on the track and it's too windy so they've cancelled _all_ the trains!" The Driver slumped back in the chair, punching his hat lightly where it rested on his knee. The Manager breathed out in both relief and exasperation. Of course, the only thing that the Driver would be really upset about was _trains_.

The Manager sat down next to the Driver. "Don't worry, love, just treat it like a day off. We'll be back to it tomorrow." 

"But days off are scheduled! Wind isn't scheduled! What if it goes on for days?" The Manager touched the Driver's shoulder, hoping to calm him down. 

"Remember last time the trains were cancelled?" The Driver nodded. 

"Yes, we went out for lunch after after you promised it would all be sorted out by the morning." He looked like he was about to say 'but' so the Manager made his point quickly to stop him. 

"Well, I promise the same again. It's never windy for long here and you know it." The Manager looked pointedly at the Driver who shrugged before nodding shallowly. 

"I hate days off, they're so boring." 

"I know, dear, but there are plenty of things to do on a day off. Lunch later?" The Driver looked at his Manager and smiled.


End file.
